The present disclosure generally relates to bushings. In particular, the present disclosure relates to bushing structures for use with a conduit boot.
In some turbine engine applications, a boot is used to form a sealing interface between a conduit and a case. The boot can be attached to the case via mechanical attachment, often by way of a bolt stack. Applying standard torque to hardware containing rubber elements within a bolt stack, such as a flange of the conduit boot, presents the risk of doing permanent damage to the rubber section of the stack because of compressibility and varying hardness levels of the rubber. When rubber of a low hardness is used in a bolt stack, standard torque values can over-compress the rubber beyond a design intent.